


In the Hands of the Enemy

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober 2020 Day 2 "In the Hands of the Enemy"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this is lifted from the Arrow tie-in novel Vengeance, which I highly recommend you all read. It's excellent.

Felicity lost track of how much time she spent slung like a sack of flour over the shoulder of a mirakuru soldier, bouncing against his back in time with the rhythm of his gait as he carried her to his master. She just had to hold onto the hope that this might all be over soon. She trusted the plan she and Oliver had come up with in the moments before the soldier had come to snatch her. More importantly, she trusted Oliver. She knew he would never let Slade hurt her. She would not be afraid.

Finally, they reached their destination, the place where Slade was lurking, waiting to set the final steps of his plan to destroy Oliver into motion- an abandoned steel mill, which seemed oddly appropriate. The soldier set Felicity down on the ground, and for a moment she thought she thought he was going to let her walk into the building and maintain at least some semblance of her dignity, but no sooner had her feet touched gravel then he had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her behind him as he marched inside.

Before long, she found herself before Slade, who studied her as one might a bug underneath a magnifying glass. After a moment, he reached out and took her earpiece, eliminating her only form of contact with Oliver. Felicity told herself that it was fine, that the plan was still in place. Still, she couldn’t escape how strange it felt to find herself in a trap she had knowingly walked into, even if said trap wasn’t meant for her.

“I must say, I’m surprised that a sniveling mess like you would win Oliver’s heart,” Slade remarked. The insult sent a jolt through Felicity. It was as if Slade had reached into her mind and plucked out her insecurities, her fears that given the women that Oliver had loved in the past, women like Sara, there was no chance he would ever feel the same way about her as she did about him, fears that were at the forefront of her thoughts thanks to recent events.

“One, it’s dusty in here,” she said angrily, deflecting her real feelings. “And two, Oliver is  _ not _ in love with me-”

“Liar!” Slade roared, jerking toward her, cutting her off mid-sentence and causing her to jump backwards and let out an involuntary startled yelp.

_ If he had any idea that I’m telling the truth… _ she mused.

“You’re just about the level of scary crazy person I was expecting,” she said aloud, her words coming out rapid fire. Provoking Slade maybe wasn’t the best idea, but she found that the knowledge that Oliver was coming for her eliminated any fear she might otherwise have felt.

“And you certainly talk a lot for being terrified,” Slade responded, almost as if he was onto the fact that she wasn’t actually afraid.

“What do you want with me?” Felicity asked even though she already knew the answer, because she had to maintain the charade that she was ignorant of what was going on and what Slade was planning.

“Like I told Oliver, this cannot end until I take the one person he loves most in this world,” Slade replied.

“Okay, fine, it’s me,” Felicity said scornfully. “Little old snivelly me has Oliver’s heart. So why not let Laurel go? She’s worth nothing to you.”

“Perhaps,” Slade replied, “but maybe I just want to see him suffer twice.” He walked off, leaving those words to linger. He came to a halt a few yards away, and Felicity saw him mess around with her earpiece. She knew what he was doing, but nevertheless, a moment later, when she heard him say, “You’ve been busy, kid”, the echoey quality of the building carrying his words to her despite the distance between them, she felt afraid for the first time since the soldier had snatched her from the Queen mansion.

_ Oliver _ , she thought, feeling her stomach twist with worry that she could not explain.  _ He’s talking to Oliver. _

There was a pause, then Slade said, “And I pity them, but once again, you miss the point. I have the one you love. You’re going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I’m going to kill her.” Another pause, presumably while Slade waited for Oliver’s response, then he shouted, “You’re done when I say you’re done!” Then, in a much calmer tone, he said, “I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women, but now that I’ve met her, I can see the appeal. She’s quite lovely, your Felicity.” There came a third pause while Oliver spoke his piece, then Slade said, “To see your face when I open her neck and stain her lovely skin with blood.” Felicity felt a chill race down her spine. It was never a good feeling to hear someone talk about how violently they planned to kill you.

“Not until you get here, I promise,” Slade said, and Felicity knew what was about to happen- Oliver was coming for her. This would all be over soon.


End file.
